Tour de Table
by Toki Star
Summary: C'est bientôt Noël, Sasuke est partie depuis maintenant 3 ans, l'équipe 7 prépare un grand repas de noël, mais Naruto n'arrête pas de penser à Sasuke, il souhaite le voir, le verra-t-il ?
1. 1 Le souhait de Noël

Genre : Shonen-ai, Yaoi(en devenir X3)

Couple : KakashiXIruka, SasukeXNaruto, et d'autre couple 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas !

Note 1: Fic débuté le 31 Mai 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Tour de Table<strong>

- Le souhait de Noël -

Le vent souffle sur les branches des arbres maintenant dénudés de tout feuillage, les feuilles tombèrent une par une sur le sol gelé par l'hiver qui arrivait à grand pas. Une grande couverture de nuage blanc était posée sur le sol du village caché de Konoha. Dans un petit appartement se trouvait une famille pas comme les autres, ils s'apprêtent à manger le grand repas de la veille de noël, deux jeunes adolescents aidèrent leurs maîtres à mettre la table, cette table est remplit de couleur et d'odeur autant plus attrayante les unes que les autres. 

- Iruka-sensei est-ce qu'il y a autre chose à mettre sur la table ?, demanda le blond.

- Non Naruto, lui répond le jeune sensei à la peau tan. Tout est sur la table.

Ils s'assoient donc pour manger, Naruto s'arrête et regarde par la fenêtre. 

- Tu penses à Sasuke n'est-ce pas ?, lui répond l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

- Oui…, lui répond son élève. J'aimerais qu'il mange avec nous…

- Il est partie Naruto… Il ne reviendra peut-être jamais, lui répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose qui se trouvait à sa droite.

- Alors mangeons en passant à lui ?, s'exclame Iruka.

- Bonne idée Iruka !, s'exclame l'homme aux cheveux argenté a la gauche de celui-ci. 

Ils mangèrent donc en pensant à leur compagnon qui avait quitté Konoha plusieurs années auparavant. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent de manger, ils rentrèrent chez eux, sauf l'homme aux cheveux argent qui resta plus tard. 

- Tout va bien Kakashi ?, fit Iruka.

- Mah oui, lui répond-t-il calmement. Je pense à Sasuke…

- Il te manque ?

- Oui…, répond Kakashi prenant Iruka par la taille.

- Bêta !, s'exclama Iruka prenant le visage du copier entre ses mains. 

-xXx-

Naruto ne voulais pas entrer immédiatement chez lui, il alla donc où il avait eu leur première rencontre avec Kakashi-sensei. Cela le fit sourire lorsqu'il se plaça devant le poteau ou il avait été attaché plusieurs années auparavant. Il s'assoit contre le poteau et ferme les yeux. 

- La chose la plus importante…, commença le jeune homme.

- Le travail d'équipe, fit une voix.

- Qui est la ?, cria-t-il en se levant d'un bon.

Il regardait partout autour de lui cherchant un ombre ou quoi que sois d'autre qui pourrait lui donner une idée de qui se trouvait là, il aperçut derrière le monument de mémoire une ombre alors il figea. 

- Tu as perdu ta langue ?, demanda la personne. 

Naruto n'arrivait à rien prononcer, il avait la bouche grande ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortait. La personne fini par s'approcher de lui, il est assez grand avec des cheveux courts de couleur bleu noir et des yeux d'un noir profond ou l'on ne peut lire son âme.

- S…Sa…Sasu…ke…, bégaya Naruto.

- Oui ?, fit Sasuke

- C'est vraiment toi ?, demanda le blond en s'approchant du ténébreux.

Sasuke ne disait rien et fixait le blond sans rien dire avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas moi ?, demanda Sasuke.

- Je l'ignore, fit Naruto prenant le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains. C'est vraiment toi…

- Idiot ! Arrête de pleurer, s'exclame Sasuke rouge pivoine. 

Naruto fit un grand sourire idiot, ce qui fit sourire le ténébreux.

- Tu ne vas pas me tuer ?, demanda Naruto sans réfléchir.

- Non, lui répond simplement le jeune homme plaçant son foulard. 

Sans réfléchir Naruto l'attrape par le bras et l'entraine chez lui. Sasuke se tortilla afin qu'il le lâche.

- Naruto qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, s'exclama le ténébreux.

- Tu avais froid et je savais que si je te le demandais tu ne voudrais pas et…et…

Sasuke ne put retenir un Legé fou rire ce qui fit figer Naruto qui ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. 

- S…Sasuke ?

- Désoler, mais tu étais trop mignon !

- Quoi ?

- Euh ! 

Les deux jeune homme se regardent, deviennent rouge tomate, puis regarde le sol sans rien dire.

- Est-ce que tu vas quitter Konoha ce soir ?, demanda le blond tristement

- Je n'ai pas le choix…

- Reste pour ce soir je t'en pris !, s'exclama Naruto.

- Nous allons avoir des ennuis si jamais quelqu'un découvre que je suis chez toi Naruto…

- J'en prends toute responsabilité ! 

Sasuke décida finalement de passer la nuit chez Naruto, ils se lavèrent et se couchèrent.

- Dit Sasuke… Je… T'aime…, murmure Naruto avant de s'endormir profondément.

Sasuke fige et regarde Naruto, il se demande s'il a bien entendu, il est trop troublé pour dormir. Après quelques heures le soleil se levait doucement, les rayons du soleil travers le rideau et chatouille le visage de Sasuke qui ouvre les yeux, il avait finalement pu dormir. Lorsqu'il se redressa il s'aperçu que Naruto n'était plus dans son lit, il se leva et sortie de la chambre, il aperçut le blond dans la cuisine.

- Naruto ?

- Hm ?

- Que fais-tu ?

- Déjeuner, pourquoi ? 

Sasuke ne répond rien et regarde la petite table de la cuisine, elle était remplit de bonne chose, jus d'orange et de pomme, lait, pains, confitures, bacon et il était entrain de faire des œufs.

- Pourquoi…, dit Sasuke.

- Pourquoi quoi ?, demanda Naruto.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela ?

- Tu ne l'as pas entendu hier ?

Sasuke ne répond rien et devient rouge, il c'était dit que c'était à cause de la fatigue et qu'il avait mal entendu, mais finalement c'était vraiment ce qu'il avait dit « Je… T'aime ». Naruto avait déposé les assettes sur la table et s'assoit.

- Est-ce que tu vas manger pendant que c'est chaud ?, demande Naruto avec un sourire.

- Oui…

Sasuke s'assoit et commence à manger sans un mot. Naruto mange tristement sans rien dire. 

- Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tu dis cela ?

- Sasuke… je n'ai pas dit cela sans réfléchir tu sais…

- Naruto… Pourquoi…

Sasuke se lève et se place a coter de Naruto dont il attrape le menton. Le ténébreux approcha son visage de celui-ci et dépose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux surpris, puis les ferme pour participer à se baiser, après quelque minute leur lèvre se sépare et les deux jeunes hommes se regardent dans les yeux. 

- Reste ici je t'en supplie…, s'écrie Naruto.

- Je suis désolé…, dit-il baissant la tête et disparue dans un nuage.

Naruto avait le regard fixe d'où son compagnon était quelque minute plus tôt. Il est si triste que Sasuke ne sois pas resté, malgré qu'il comprend pourquoi il est partie, il aurait aimé qu'il reste à ses coter.

Kakashi avait donné un rendez-vous à ses élèves sur le petit pont séparant deux quartiers, tout le monde s'y trouvait sauf Naruto qui n'a pas donné de signe de vie depuis quelques jours, inquiet ses compagnon se dirige vers l'appartement de celui-ci lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, personne ne leur répond, dans cette maison ne règne que le silence. Kakashi essaie d'ouvrir la porte et celle-ci n'est pas verrouillée, ils décident d'aller voir à l'intérieur ce qui s'est produit. Aussitôt la porte ouverte ils ont pu voir une table encore dressée, mais aucune personne. Le ninja copieur décide donc d'aller voir dans la chambre à coucher, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte tout ce qu'il put dire fut son expression fétiche « Maah… ». Il demande aux autres d'aller chercher Tsunade IMMÉDIATEMENT, ce qu'ils firent sans dire un mot. Celle-ci arrive rapidement et entre dans la chambre suivit de Kakashi qui referme la porte derrière lui, les autres ont dû quitter l'appartement sans savoir ce qui se passait.

* * *

><p>à suivre ...<p>

Toki Star 


	2. 2 L'inquiétude

Genre : Shonen-ai, Yaoi(en devenir X3)

Couple : KakashiXIruka, SasukeXNaruto, et d'autre couple =3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas !

Note 1: Fic débuté le 31 Mai 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Tour de Table<strong>

- L'inquiétude -

_Kakashi avait donné un rendez-vous à ses élèves sur le petit pont séparant deux quartiers, tout le monde s'y trouvait sauf Naruto qui n'a pas donné de signe de vie depuis quelques jours, inquiet ses compagnon se dirige vers l'appartement de celui-ci lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, personne ne leur répond, dans cette maison ne règne que le silence. Kakashi essaie d'ouvrir la porte et celle-ci n'est pas verrouillée, ils décident d'aller voir à l'intérieur ce qui s'est produit. Aussitôt la porte ouverte ils ont pu voir une table encore dressée, mais aucune personne. Le ninja copieur décide donc d'aller voir dans la chambre à coucher, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte tout ce qu'il put dire fut son expression fétiche « Maah… ». Il demande aux autres d'aller chercher Tsunade IMMÉDIATEMENT, ce qu'ils firent sans dire un mot. Celle-ci arrive rapidement et entre dans la chambre suivit de Kakashi qui referme la porte derrière lui, les autres ont dû quitter l'appartement sans savoir ce qui se passait._

-xXx-

Quelque mois ont passé depuis que Sakura et les autres n'ont pas vue Naruto, ils commençaient tous à s'inquiéter même Gaara qui était en visite au village caché de Konoha avec Temari et Kankuro. Ils avaient été mangé chez Ichiraku Ramen vérifiant si le jeune homme n'aurais pas été mangé, mais même Teuchi et sa fille Ayame n'avais pas vu le jeune homme dans les parages. Le groupe décide donc d'aller voir l'hokage, mais celle-ci ne se trouvait pas à son bureau, Shizune leur explique que Tsunade était à l'hôpital afin de s'occuper d'un cas grave, mais elle ne pourrait pas leur parler pour le moment. Ils sortirent donc et croisèrent Kakashi qui les regarda hébété lorsqu'ils se sont précipité sur lui afin de lui poser des questions, car il était le seul avec Tsunade qui avait entré dans la chambre de Naruto.

- Mais calmez-vous !, s'écria une voix derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Tsunade le regard sérieux, les mains sur les hanches. Shizune avait avertie la femme que les jeunes étaient venu à son bureau afin d'avoir des nouvelles sur Naruto, elle avait donc prit la décision de leur dire ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre du blond il y a quelque mois. Elle les invite donc dans la salle de conférence afin qu'ils soient tous assis, elle savait que le sujet était sensible aux yeux des gens qui le chérisse, Iruka était là à la demande de l'hokage, car elle savait qu'il c'était occupé de Naruto lorsqu'il avait des problèmes.

- Bonjour à tous, fit-elle d'une voix sérieuse. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez pas vue Naruto depuis quelque temps…

- Mais ce ne sera pas chose facile, termina Kakashi.

Ils se regardèrent tous sans trop comprendre, ils commençaient à avoir peur de savoir la vérité, de savoir ce qui c'était passé, est-ce que Naruto allait bien, est-ce qu'il est mort, avec le regarde de Kakashi et de Tsunade on pouvait s'attendre au pire.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda Sakura fébrile.

- Lorsque j'ai ouvert cette porte…, commença un Kakashi plus hésitant qu'à l'habitude.

La voix du sensei tremblait, ce qu'il avait vu devait être traumatisant pour qu'il en parle avec une voix faible et triste. Sakura jeta un léger coup d'œil à Iruka qui commençait à trembler de peur, son visage en disait beaucoup.

- Qu'avez-vous vue Kakashi, fini par dire un Iruka tremblant comme une feuille.

- …, il n'arrivait pas à rien répondre il regardait simplement le sol.

Tsunade voyait bien que cela l'avait marqué.

- Pendant la nuit Naruto a été attaqué par quelqu'un ou quelque chose, fini par dire Tsunade. La chambre était remplie de sang.

- OH NON!, s'écrièrent quelques-uns.

- Il va bien, s'écria Tsunade. En quelque sorte…

On put entendre plusieurs soupir de soulagement, ils étaient rassuré que Naruto allait bien.

- Mais…, continue l'hokage.

- Mais ?, fit Shikamaru intrigué par la suite.

- Il s'est refermé sur lui-même, commença Tsunade.

- Il n'est plus celui que l'on a connu…

Ils se regardaient sans trop comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Quelqu'un a utilisé un Jutsu sur lui ?, demanda Sakura.

- On l'ignore, peut-être je l'ignore… on a cherché sans rien comprendre… c'est comme si…comme si…, essaya d'expliquer Tsunade.

- Comme si c'était une coquille vide, termina Kakashi.

Sakura le regarda sans trop comprendre, Kakashi souri tristement, il savait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue donc ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Soudain Shizune ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer quelqu'un. Il n'était pas très grand, il avait des cheveux blond brillant, mais ses yeux était bleu foncé, vide de vie, tout le monde se regarda inquiet, le jeune homme agrippa le manteau de Kakashi.

- Naruto…, fit Hinata d'une voix étouffée.

Certain éclatent en sanglot d'autre se lèvent étonné, que pouvaient-ils penser après avoir vue un Naruto aussi vulnérable. Tsunade leurs explique que lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux la première personne qu'il avait vu était Kakashi donc pour lui Kakashi était ce qu'il lui permet d'avancer, mais Tsunade sais que si tout le monde aide Naruto s'en remettra plus rapidement.

- Je vais tout faire pour l'aider comme il a tout fait pour m'aider !, s'écria Gaara.

Tous le regardent surprit, il s'était levé d'un bond et avait fait sursauté les autres, il avait parlé le premier, le petit Naruto le regarde de son regard sans vie et s'avance vers lui, il prit la main de Gaara en souriant, Tsunade était stupéfaite.

- Je crois qu'il apprécie Gaara, fit-elle en riant.

Kakashi sourit rassuré de voir le jeune homme s'améliorer, Sakura s'approche du jeune Naruto et s'accroupit.

- Bonjour Naruto, Je suis Sakura, fit-elle avec un sourire doux.

Le jeune homme la regarde, mais ne réagit pas tout de suite, après quelque seconde il court se réfugier derrière Iruka. Il secouait la tête frénétiquement.

- Naruto, s'écria Sakura rouge de rage.

- Calme-toi Sakura, fit Iruka prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ?

Il fit un signe de oui de la tête, et attrapa la main libre d'Iruka en souriant.

- Iruka, commença Tsunade. Est-ce que vous pourriez vous occuper de lui Iruka ?

- Bien sur Hokage-sama, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

- Je vais devoir le surveiller régulièrement, soupire Tsunade.

- Sasuke…, fit le jeune homme avant de fermer les yeux.

Tout le monde avait eu un grand frisson, avaient-ils bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

- A-t-il dit ce que je crois ?, demanda Sakura.

- Je crois que oui…, fit Tsunade regardant le petit dormir.

- Sasuke…, répète Gaara sans réfléchir.

Il sortit de la pièce suivit de Temari et Kankuro sans rien ajouter de plus, sa sœur se demande ce qu'il a.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gaara ?, demande son frère.

- Je veux retrouver se Sasuke !, s'écrie-t-il.

- Gaara ?, s'exclama Temari. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il veut le revoir…, répond le roux en colère.

Dans le bureau de Tsunade le petit Naruto dormait encore dans les bras d'Iruka, Kakashi s'approcha d'eux et passe sa main dans les cheveux du blond, Iruka regarde le ninja copieur et sourit. Malgré le malheur de Naruto cela lui faisait plaisir de s'occuper de lui et il ne serait pas le seul à s'en occuper car Kakashi est à ses coter. Sakura et les autres rejoint Gaara et discute essais de trouver une idée afin d'aider le blond à retourner à son état normal.

* * *

><p>À suivre…<p>

Toki Star


	3. 3  Le renard

Genre : Shonen-ai, Yaoi(en devenir X3)

Couple : KakashiXIruka, SasukeXNaruto, et d'autre couple =3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas !

Note 1: Fic débuté le 31 Mai 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Tour de Table<strong>

- Le renard -

Dans le bureau de Tsunade le petit Naruto dormait encore dans les bras d'Iruka, Kakashi s'approcha d'eux et passe sa main dans les cheveux du blond, Iruka regarde le ninja copieur et sourit. Malgré le malheur de Naruto cela lui faisait plaisir de s'occuper de lui et il ne serait pas le seul à s'en occuper car Kakashi est à ses coter. Sakura et les autres rejoint Gaara et discute essais de trouver une idée afin d'aider le blond à retourner à son état normal.

-xXx-

Quelque part entre Konoha et Suna plusieurs mois plus tard se trouve un groupe de quatre personnes dont deux d'entre eux se dispute à propos d'une histoire de dernière bouché. Le chef du groupe leur jeta un regard noir ce qui les arrête.

- Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur…, fit Juugo envers le brun.

- Non, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Il regarde le ciel qui devient doucement d'un gris pâle, puis se transforme en gris très foncé, en quelque minute qui leur paru quelque seconde une pluie forte tomba sur le territoire ou se trouvait les quatre compagnons. Ils se précipitèrent dans la grotte la plus près, Juugo se secoua afin de retirer l'eau qu'il avait sur lui, Suigetsu lui lança menaçant, mais celui-ci l'ignora tout simplement.

- Génial c'est tout ce qui manquait !, s'écria Suigetsu enragé.

- Arrête imbécile !, s'écria Karin envers Juugo qui se secouait. Raah je suis encore plus trempé…

Le brun ne dit rien et laissa les trois autres seul en quittant la grotte afin d'aller se promener un peu, prendre une pause de ses trois imbécile. Il finit par se retrouver près de Konoha, il décida d'aller voir Naruto, mais il trouva l'appartement comme il l'avait quitté il y a quelque mois.

- Naruto ?, demanda le brun.

Il cherche dans tous les pièces de la maison, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la chambre lorsque quelqu'un bruit le fit sursauter, il se tourna, mais ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un petit renard en plein milieu du salon, celui-ci avance vers la porte de chambre que le jeune homme avait ouvert légèrement quelque seconde auparavant, il entra donc dans celle-ci. Sasuke intrigué ouvrit la porte afin de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, mais lorsqu'il vit la chambre il eut un haut le cœur. Voir les murs ainsi teinté de sang lui serra le cœur, comment allait-il, était-il toujours en vie. Comment pouvait-il le savoir, il ne parlait plus à personne du village, sauf peut-être Naruto, mais c'était de lui qu'il voulait demander des nouvelles. Dans sa tête tout allait rapidement, ses pensées, ses peurs, ses idées, que pouvait-il faire, attendre ? Non ! Il serait trop tard. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Kakashi, c'était sa seule solution, il ne pouvait quand même pas demander à Sakura, il pourrait toujours aller voir Tsunade, mais cela ne lui tentait guère, donc Kakashi était la seule personne à qui il pouvait demander. Il quitta à la recherche de son ancien sensei. Il se rend jusqu'à un appartement qu'il croyait être celui d'Iruka, mais il n'en était pas certain.

- Sasuke ?, fit une voix à l'intérieur.

Sasuke failli en tomber du toit tellement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela. La fenêtre s'ouvrit pour qu'il puisse y entrer, ce qu'il fit.

- C'est l'appartement d'Iruka-sensei ?, demanda le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui.

- C'est le mien aussi, fit Kakashi. Thé ?

- D'accord…

Kakashi prépara trois thés et un jus de fruit, Sasuke le regarda sans trop comprendre pourquoi trois.

- Me revoilà, s'élève une voix de l'entré.

- Nous avons un visiteur très spécial Ruka, fit Kakashi en déposant les tasses et le verre sur la table.

- Spé…cial…, fit Iruka. Sasuke !

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre ou la porte était fermée.

- Il est réveillé depuis un bon dix minutes, commença Kakashi. Mais je lui ai dit de se reposer encore.

- Je vais aller le chercher, s'exclama Iruka regardant Sasuke.

- Tu étais venu voir Naruto la veille de noël n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas utilisé de Jutsu ?

- Je ne ferai jamais ça à Naruto !, s'écria Sasuke.

Kakashi regarda le jeune homme surpris, Sasuke vira au rouge après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire. Iruka entra dans la pièce avec un jeune homme dans ses bras, Sasuke ouvrit de grand yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qui Iruka avait dans ses bras.

- Naruto… mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !

- Sasuke... Sasuke. Sasuke ? Sasuke !, s'écria le petit.

Il se jeta au cou de Sasuke en pleurant, Sasuke ne put se retenir de serrer le tout petit Naruto dans ses bras en se sentant coupable d'être partie cette nuit-là. Kakashi et Iruka se regardèrent et furent surpris de la réaction du petit, c'était la première fois qu'il était si expressif depuis l'incident. Le jeune éloigna le petit et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Naruto, pardonne moi d'être partie cette soirée la, fit un Sasuke grugé par le remord. Pardonne-moi…pardonne-moi….

- Il va bien, fit Kakashi déposant sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Naruto, murmura Sasuke.

Soudain un petit renard apparue sur le bord de la fenêtre, Sasuke n'avais pas remarqué plus tôt, mais celui-ci avait de grand yeux d'un bleu ciel. Le petit Naruto s'éloigna de Sasuke pour s'approcher du petit renard qui le fixait sans bouger. Le blond tendit sa main vers le renard et lui toucha le bout de son nez et un gros nuage de fumé blanche les enveloppa tous les deux, lorsque le rideau de fumé qui obstruait la vue disparue ont pu apercevoir un grand Naruto étendu sur le sol évanouie. Ils se jetèrent un regard avant de se précipité sur lui et le transporte à l'hôpital en mettant Tsunade au courant. À l'hôpital Sasuke faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto Tsunade lui avait interdit d'entrer pour le moment, Iruka était assis sur le banc au coter de Kakashi.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est si longue… raaah…, s'écria Sasuke impatient.

- Calme-toi Sasuke !, s'exclama Kakashi en se levant.

Des pas de course se firent entendre dans le couloir et un groupe de jeune adulte apparaitre au bout du couloir.

- Ah génial…, soupira Sasuke.

- On a su qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Naruto !, affirma Hinata.

- Oui Tsunade est entrain de l'examiner en ce moment, commença Kakashi.

- Il a repris sa forme normale, s'exclama Iruka.

- Ça me rassure, soupira Neji.

Soudain tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sasuke qui les dévisage depuis qu'il les a aperçus. Ils allaient poser mille et une questions lorsqu'un grand fracas qui venait de la chambre les fit tous sursauter, Sasuke se précipita le premier dans la chambre et s'empressa de frappe le ninja avec son épée, celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol en riant.

- Naruto Uzumaki va mourir peu importe ce qu'il arrive ! AHAHAHAHAHHA

- La FERME !, cria Sasuke avant d'achever sa victime. Je ne te laisserai pas faire… S'il y a quelqu'un qui dois tuer cet imbécile c'est moi !

- Comment ça toi !, s'écria une voix familière. Tu vas voir si tu vas gagner.

Sasuke leva le regard et aperçu Naruto au coter de Tsunade, il vira au rouge aussitôt. Naruto le regardait toujours et cherchait pourquoi il était la devant tout le monde.

- Naruto tu vas bien, s'écria Iruka se précipitant sur le jeune homme.

- Euh oui je vais bien…, répond Naruto intrigué. Dites-moi…. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien du tout ?, demanda Kakashi regardant Iruka, puis Sasuke.

- Euh… non…

Sasuke baissa le regard et disparue dans un nuage de poussière blanche. Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux comme si quelque chose venait de débloquer dans sa tête, il courra et sortie de l'hôpital cherchant le jeune homme qui venait de quitter l'hôpital, lorsqu'il le rattrapa il se jeta sur lui pour qu'il s'arrête.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Naruto !

- NON !

Naruto le plaqua au sol et se plaça par-dessus lui, il put voir que Sasuke avait les yeux rouge, il se sentait mal à présent, il sourit et embrasse son compagnon à pleine bouche. Lorsque leur lèvre se sépare Sasuke du reprendre sa respiration.

- Naruto… j'ai cru te perdre…, murmura le brun.

- Jamais, s'exclama le blond en donnant de nouveau un baiser à son compagnon.

La fièvre commençait à envahir ses deux jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient à présent sous la pluie, ils se laissèrent envahir par leurs émotions.

* * *

><p>À suivre…<p>

Toki Star


	4. 4  Next Gen

Genre : Shonen-ai

Couple : KakashiXIruka, SasukeXNaruto, et d'autre couple =3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas !

Note 1: Fic débuté le 31 Mai 2011

Note 2 : Fic terminé le 9 Juin 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Tour de Table<strong>

- Next Gen -

La fièvre commençait à envahir ses deux jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient à présent sous la pluie, ils se laissèrent envahir par leurs émotions.

-xXx-

Le soleil se lève doucement sur le village caché de Konoha, plusieurs années ont maintenant passée, il eut beaucoup de changement à Konoha. Sasuke est revenue au village depuis plus d'un an, il est toujours sous surveillance, Tsunade ne lui fait pas complètement confiance. Naruto quant à lui, il lui fait totalement confiance, Kakashi est content de revoir le jeune homme dans son équipe à nouveau. Sakura, elle, elle est toujours amoureuse du jeune ténébreux, mais celui-ci lui montre assez franchement qu'il ne l'aime pas, mais celle-ci ne semble pas faire attention à ce qu'il lui dit. Les opinions de tous ceux qui le connais sont plutôt partagé, certain ne l'aime pas et d'autres sont ses amis. Sur un grand terrain d'entraînement se trouve deux sensei et leur élève.

- Non mais tu crois que tu vas y arriver comme cela ?, fit l'un des sensei.

La personne à qui il avait dit cela l'ignora et continua son entrainement. Sasuke était assis sur la plus basse branche d'un arbre et regardait son compagnon s'enrager après le jeune homme aux grands yeux noir et au cheveux d'un blond pur qui semblait avoir quelque difficulté avec l'entrainement que Naruto lui faisait subir, celui-ci épuisé se laissa tomber sur le sol, le blond allait lui crier de se lever, mais Sasuke l'arrêta et prit le petit dans ses bras, celui-ci c'était endormit tellement il avait travaillé fort. Le blond se sentait maintenant coupable d'avoir fait subir un entrainement si intensif au petit, comment avait-il pu ignorer comment celui-ci se sentait.

- Je l'ai complètement ignoré, fit Naruto. Il aurait pu mourir et je l'aurais ignoré….

Sasuke ne voulant pas que son compagnon se sente coupable l'entoura de son bras libre et captura les lèvres de celui-ci afin qu'il l'écoute.

- Il va bien imbécile, fit un Sasuke calme. Arrête de t'inquiéter.

- Mais j'ai ignoré notre fils… il aurait pu se blesser.

Naruto caressa les cheveux de l'enfant en souriant tristement. Ils retournèrent chez eux avec le petit afin de le coucher, lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte une petite fille aux cheveux cendre et aux yeux cristal se lancèrent sur eux.

- 'Ma !, s'écria la petite en sautant dans les bras de Naruto.

- Bonjour puce, fit un Naruto avec un doux sourire.

- I-san dodo ?, demanda la petite.

- Oui, fit Sasuke embrassant le front de la petite. Il s'est entrainé beaucoup.

Elle sourit et fait un câlin à Naruto avant que celui-ci ne la dépose sur le sol, elle courra ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son frère pour laisser son père entrer déposer le petit dans le lit.

- Repose toi Kine, dit-il l'embrassant sur le front et sortant de la chambre.

Le blond regarde le petit tristement, jusqu'à ce que le ténébreux le prenne par la taille et l'embrasse dans le cou.

- Aller ! Laissons le dormir, susurre Sasuke à l'oreille de son chéri.

Le blond prend la main de la petite et ils vont au salon où ils s'assoient collé les uns contre les autres. Naruto serre la petite contre lui en souriant.

- Dit moi Narumi, comment c'est passé ta journée ?, demanda le blond à la petite.

- 'Kura-sei montre 'ment 'ire, fit la petite en souriant.

Naruto écoutait la petite en souriant, il comprenait tout ce que la petite disait malgré que son langage ne fût pas très clair.

- Ah oui ? Est-ce que vous avez commencé à apprendre à écrire ?, demanda le brun envers la petite.

- Hmm…ecr…ire ?, fit la jeune fille.

Elle réfléchit et regarde sa 'ma.

- Oui, écrire des mots ma puce.

- 'on, fit-elle en faisant des signes négatif de la tête avant de bailler.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour Narumi d'aller dormir n'est-ce pas puce ?, fit Sasuke avec un doux sourire.

Elle sourit et baille une autre fois avant que Naruto lève la petite et se dirige vers la chambre de celle-ci. Il coucha l'enfant, l'embrasse sur le front, sort de la chambre, Il alluma la petite veilleuse avant de quitter la chambre, puis fermer la porte.

- Dort bien Narumi, dit Naruto malgré qu'il fût au courant que la petite ne l'entendrait pas.

Il retourna a sa chambre ou Sasuke se changeait, il sourit et les deux jeune hommes se couchèrent après un longue nuit de folie, ils devraient s'occuper des enfants demain aussi. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir Kine et Narumi, se sont leur plus grand trésor. Leur futur est toujours incertain sur certain point, mais au niveau de la famille ils sont complètement comblés.

* * *

><p>Fin !<p>

Merci d'avoir lu ma petite fanfiction, je crois que je vais lui faire une suite, mais je vais arrêter là. C'est quand même une belle fin non ? ;) Haha

J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu comme j'ai eu le plaisir de l'écrire.

Toki Star


End file.
